The Makings of a Dark Lord
by AnnoyinSong
Summary: Two exchange students arrived at Hogwarts with a mission...to kill Harry Potter... Please RR
1. Arrival

  
  
  
  
Disclaimer: The only thing that is ours is Bree and Belle and the plot, if you can even call it a plot. The setting and other characters are thanks to :JK. Rowling. We don't own any. The sorting hat is ours though.   
  
  
A/N: We were bored one day so decided to write this… reviews are welcome but if you flame, please don't make it the most horrible it could be… we'll get the general idea… like the police officers say: If we help out just one life, then our troubles are totally worth it. thanks for reading :-D   
  
  
There are two different writers… see if you can tell where one stops and the other starts…. We have two totally different writing styles, eh?   
  
  
~!~  
  
"OK, so when we get to Hogwarts we are going to ..?" Belle asked Bree, drilling her for the sixth time that day.   
  
"We are going to pretend like we don't know eachother, then you're going to get sorted into Gryffindor, where you will spy on Potter and his gang, while I get sorted into Slytherin, where I will spy on Draco and his gang," Bree answered, in a slightly exasperated tone. The plan had, after all, been drilled into their heads over the past 3 months.   
  
"Good job!" squealed Belle, the more excited of the two sixteen year-olds. Bree just rolled her eyes.   
  
"Geez, calm down before you have a heart attack. Are you even finished packing yet?"   
  
"Umm ..Well, come to think about it, I haven't even started." Belle commented, completely serious.   
  
"What!? We're leaving in twenty minutes! And you haven't even started!?" Bree huffed in a frazzled fashion. "Why do I even put up with you? Why does father put up with you?"   
  
"Oh, you say that now, but really, what would you guys do without me?" Belle asked, with a innocent look on her face. Bree swiftly grabbed a pillow off the couch and threw it at Belle, but it missed her by a mile.  
  
Belle grinned. "See, thats why you are a keeper, and not a chaser, like me. You can't aim to save your life!"   
  
"Oh shut up, Miss I'm-the-best-chaser-in-the-world. I guess I'll do my good deed for the year and help you pack."  
  
"Now what would father do if he saw you so cheerful?"  
  
"Oh bloody hell, just because we both act dead and dreary in front of him doesn't mean we have to all the time ..I'm just taking a break. I'll be back to normal tomorrow at school, just as you should be." Bree finished, in a slightly foreboding tone.   
  
Belle just grinned before she pulled Bree up the stairs.  
  
~*~   
  
  
Belle pulled her trunk on the trolley behind her. It was full to the bursting with all her clothes, which were haphazardly thrown in not but 20 minutes ago. Her sister, Bree, and her were the only people on the platform in Hogsmeade, for they arrived a week after school had started, for some reason unknown to her.   
  
  
"Hurry up, you slow poke!" she yelled to her sister, who was four feet behind her, trying to pull her trunk behind her while not falling flat on her face. Belle shook her head. Her sister was definitely not the most graceful person in the world, but she was definitely a threat in dueling. While Bree was the expert in Dueling, Potions, and Languages; Belle was the best in Transfiguration, Divination, Occulmency and Legilimency.   
  
"Oh sod off!" was her sister's blunt reply.   
  
Belle didn't answer, prefering to look around at her sorroundings. Her father didn't often let them out to explore on their own. They had never been to Hogsmeade, and had never seen Hogwarts either. Their father did not speak highly of it, but Belle still imagined it as a magical place, full of wonder and excitement.   
  
"They really need to get some better decorations in this village," came Bree's voice, in a disgusted manner. "And look at all this trash! They need someone to pick it up! And these buildings are so ugly!"   
  
Belle did not reply, so Bree ended her rant. Personally, Belle thought the village was wonderful, but she did not want to voice that opinion.   
  
There was no sound as they walked through the village, until they gasped when they turned a corner and got their first sight of Hogwarts.  
  
It was magical. It was a vast castle, with many turrets and towers, and seemed to sparkle knowingly in the night.   
  
"How could father not like this place?" Belle asked, completely transfixed.  
  
"I don't know. Not that many people know that he was once Tom Riddle, one of the best students Hogwarts has ever seen. He wasn't really anybody important until after his school days." Bree supplied, shrugging.   
  
They went around the lake until they came upon the castle's vast set of stairs. Belle opened the towering doors, and they walked into the grand entrance hall, with it's marble flooring and high ceiling. They left their luggage in the entrance hall as instructed in their acceptence letter, and walked to the doors that led to the Great Hall. They could hear loud conversations coming from the room.   
  
"Well, it's now or never," Belle said, as they stood directly behind the doors.   
  
"Have a nice year." Bree said, as she opened the door.  
  
~!~   
  
It took a moment for people to realize their presence. Slowly the conversations began to die, and a buzzing noise was growing louder in the hall. Bree and Belle just stood their, not sure what to do. Dumbledore was the first to break the growing silence.  
  
"Ah, yes, our two new exchange students! Come in, come in!" Dumbledore said, jovially.  
  
"Why are they coming so late in the year?" a boy's voice sounded from the Gryffindor table.   
  
"Oh, yes, you wouldn't know now would you, Mr. Thomas? Hogwarts hasn't seen a exchange student in many years! Exchange students arriving a week late to school is a custom to Hogwarts. Now, Ms. Allen, Ms. Charabis, come up to the staff table please, you need to be sorted. McGonagall, could you help an old man and go get the sorting hat? It is behind the table."  
  
McGonagall did as she was told, bringing forward a tattered old hat with a tear for a mouth. She also brought out a four-legged stool. She placed the hat on the stool and backed away.   
  
  
The rip in the hat opened and it began to sing:  
  
_I may just be an old hat,   
  
A tattered fool I may be,  
  
But a little lesson you should learn,  
  
Don't judge on what you see.   
  
I am the Hogwarts Sorting Hat,  
  
The type of hat am I.  
  
I will judge your character,  
  
Regardless of any lies.  
  
Of Hogwarts, four houses be,  
  
each of great qualities their own.   
  
You will be placed according   
  
to the qualites you own.  
  
Your house might be of Gryffindor,  
  
where the brave often seek,  
  
this house will help you learn and grow,  
  
and your chivalry may leak.  
  
But you may belong in Hufflepuff,  
  
where they are loyal and true.  
  
You will be aquanted there,  
  
If you are one of those lucky few.  
  
Or maybe in bright Ravenclaw,  
  
where the brains all should go,   
  
Where you always are curious still,   
  
even of your foes.   
  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
  
you'll find the closest friends,   
  
This cunning lot will use any means,  
  
in order to meet their ends.  
  
So sit down and try me on,  
  
I am the best at what I do,  
  
I'll sort you wisely and with care,  
  
according to your qualities true._  
  
  
The Great Hall clapped, but Bree and Belle just stood there with their emotion-less face that was well practiced over many years of living with the Dark Lord. Belle glanced over at Bree, but Bree was quick to reprimand her.  
  
_We aren't suppose to know eachother!  
  
Oh sush you big prissy. I know that already._  
  
"Allen!" McGonagall cried.   
  
"GRYFFINDOR!" the dirty hat screamed. Belle smiled. Just as they had planned. She had been successful at tricking the hat. Cheers and applause came from the Gryffindor table. She turned away from them and stared longingly at the Slytherin table.   
  
_Damn her stupid sister ..grrr why couldn't I be with the Slythrins?? I'm just as evil as her!_ ~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~~*~   
  
Bree clapped, albeit forcefully, as Belle was sorted into Gryffindor. Ha, the hat really could be tricked... That wasn't entirely true, though, as Bree had often seen soom Gryffindor qualities in her sister, Bree was the only one to notice, but had always been quick to snuff them, especially in front of her father.   
  
Belle was the cheerier of the two, even if that wasn't saying much. She'd try to act evil for her father, but sometimes botched up the job... Oh well, Bree thought, at least she is trying.   
  
"Calaypso!!" McGonagall cried.   
  
Bree walked to the chair and sat down, placing the hat over her head...  
  
_Ahh now, hmm your that girls sister, aren't you? Tom Riddle's daughter... he has taught you well I see... you took more after your father did, I'm afraid to say.  
  
Clever one, aren't you, you stupid hat. Luckily you can't talk..._ Bree replied sarcastically.  
  
_One of my many drawbacks, I must say, not being able to talk other then concernining the person in questions sorting... hmm well you're an easy one, I must say...  
  
Ya, well, spit it out_ Bree said, impatiently.  
  
_Fine, you'll be in SLYTHERIN!_  
  
Bree smirked and took the hat off. Her sister said something in her head to her, but she really wasn't paying attention, just giving her normal, 'You too' response.   
  
  
"Now ladies, please take your seat at your house tables. If you have any trouble, you may alert your house teachers." Flashing a sweet but fake smile at Dumbledore, Belle and Bree stood up and made their way down the Great Hall.   
  
_Well…talk to you later_ Belle said mentally to her sister.  
  
_Fine, but remember, be careful what comes out of your mouth  
  
Same to you_   
  
Exchanging looks one last time, the sisters parted.   
  
Belle walked down the Gryffindor table, heading for the end where none of the students were sitting at. She did not want to be around these so-called brave and daring people. They were staring at her, every one of them, probably dying to ask her questions but too afraid. So much for bravery. She saw some of the girls whispering behind their hands.   
  
_Ugh ..great ..gossipers _  
  
But her attention was caught immediately buy 3 people who she just past. One she knew was a Weasley, and from what she had learned from Lucius, the other must be the mudblood girl. And the third boy, was the one and only, Harry Potter, her father's greatest enemy. Her faced showed no emotions as she walked past them, knowing that their eyes were following her, but inside, all she wanted to do was to kill Potter right there. However, with Dumbledor here, she knew she would never survive if she killed him…not even if Bree lent her help (which Belle highly doubted that Bree would) and they fought the old fool together…but of course, that would mean disobeying their father's orders. And she had learned the hard way that disobeying him was not a very smart thing to do.   
  
  
Sitting down at an empty bench, she looked down at the large oak table and a unwilling grin crept on her face. Staring up at her from the golden plate was nothing other than her favorite food. Spaghetti. Picking up the fork, she eagerly began mixing the sauce and the noodles. But before she could take a mouthful, several people began to seat themselves around her. Looking up from her plate with a why-do-you-disturb-me-now look, she came face to face with none but her worst enemy, Potter.   
  
  
"Hi, my name's Hermione Granger." Sitting to her right holding out her hand was the mudblood, smiling as though Belle was her new best friend. Mutely, Bell held out her hand out and gave a light shook.   
  
"This," she pointed to the red head sitting across her with Potter, "is Ron Weasley, and that," pointing to Potter, " is my other friend Harry Potter."   
  
_Ha, like I didn't know. _"Annabelle Allen. Just call me Belle," she answered in her toneless voice.   
  
_Ahh…they want to know more about me…damn you curious Gryffindors…_  
  
Sure enough, just as she predicted, Ron asked her where she was from.  
  
"I'm from one of the Caribbean Islands, not very big." Her lips curved into a tiny smile. Nobody would ever suspect that she was lying.   
  
"Where's that?" Ron inquired. Hermione smacked the red head on the head.   
  
"Honestly Ron! Do you EVER pay attention in class?" Ron muttered something under his breath.   
  
"It's located in South America, you better know where THAT is." She shot him an evil look.   
  
_And I'm suppose to befriend these idiots??? Just kill me...kill me now..._  
  
"So what school did you go to?" This time it was Potter who had spoken. How this not-so-muscular-and-good-looking boy defeated her father was total mystery to her. Well, the world was a strange place.   
  
"I didn't. I was home schooled."   
  
"Oh," was his only answer.   
  
_Ugh I sense nothing but curiosity from them ..they're going to ask more questions! Noooo I'm starting to forget the right answers! I have to leave ..grrr _  
  
Giving one last longing look at her spaghetti, she got up. "I'm sorry but I'm very tired from my journey. Excuse me." With that she left, leaving the trio to talk amongst themselves.   
  
  
  
oOOOOOooooOOOOooooOOOOoooo  
  
  
  
Bree walked towards the Slytherin table, heading straight for the empty end, and sitting down. She looked down at her plate and saw Spaghetti. Her mouth twisted into a half smirk. It was her sister's lucky day. She began eating, savoring the school's cooking, when she sensed someones presence. She looked up into the face of Draco Malfoy...   
  
Just the person I was hoping to meet... she thought.  
  
"Hello. You may have heard of me, I'm Draco Malfoy." He said, with a cocky look. Bree wanted to gag.  
  
"No, I've never heard of you, and I don't see any reason why I should have. You don't look like you would be famous... and you're definitely not that good looking." Bree said, innocently.   
  
Draco's cocky smile quickly turned into a sneer. "I don't know why I even bothered to introduced myself. You're probably just some dirty mudblood anyway."   
  
Bree just smirked. Draco, after waiting for a response, and then figuring out he wasn't getting one, turned to leave, but not before adding this: "You better be careful about how you choose your friends, this is dark times," before he swiftly turned to leave.   
  
Bree filed that last comment away to tell her father. She turned to look at her sister. Belle was getting attacked by the Gryffindor brats... This year was going to suck, she just knew it. She got up and left, aware of the stares. They will all get what is coming to them, she thought, yes, all in due time...  
  
  
She walked out into the Entrance Hall. She knew her sister would be coming soon, Belle wouldn't be able to handle the Gryffindors' questions for long. She's going to be a dissapointment to father if she doesn't shape up... she thought. She took after her mother more, and had more of her mother's concience. With long brown hair, honey eyes and darker skin, she was a sharp contrast to Bree's blonde hair, blue eyes, and pale skin. No one could tell that they were half-sisters.   
  
She sank into the shadows to wait for her sister. She was good at hiding herself, something she had picked up over the years. She didn't have to wait long, as her sister was not far behind her.   
  
* * * * * * * * * *   
  
  
As soon as Belle closed the Great Hall, silence surrounded her. However, she was not alone.   
  
"So, how was your encounter with the Gryffindors?" She turned around and saw Bree imerge from the shadows.   
  
"Nauseating." she answered.  
  
They began to walk down the entrance hall together. "And this is only the first day! There's going to be lots of sticky spots you know. I wish we were back at our old mansion and had our old jobs." Belle complained. Bree threw her a death glare.   
  
"Shut up will you? Someone will hear you ..and yes I would like to be back in action to instead of stuck here but I'm not complaining. Ugh, we're not even suppose to be seen together. Listen, my dormitory are that way. Contact me when He has called."   
  
"Fine, later." They both walked away, one going to the left, the other to the right.   
  
_Bree can be such a miss know it all. Well…dad did always fancy her bit more than me ..guess cause I got a heart and she doesn't ..grrr I wish I didn't have a heart .. Maybe he thinks I'm too joyful ..humm ..must stop being happy so much.. _  
  
Belle continued her walk down to her dormitory, not really paying attention to where she was going, but tapping her wand on her chin, as in deep thought. It was only after she had smacked her head painfully (Son of a -----!!!!!) against a stone statue of a knight did she realize that she was completely lost.   
  
"Fudge! I forgot to ask for directions! Stupid cursed castle .." She rubbed her head with her hand, trying to stop the waves of pain that was passing through her brain. Because she had such high powers in Legilimency and Divination, it was 'extremely dangerous for her to damage her nerves'. At least that was what her tutor had told her.   
  
_Well…it's not like I asked for the pain_   
  
She began walking with no sense of direction, hoping to meet someone that could help. She was at a dim corridor, lit with several torches. A door was now seen at the end of the hall, and light seems to flow out of it. Smiling with happiness, she ran toward the door, and was just about to knock on it when … BAM! Some one had opened the door with great force from the inside, and Belle taken by surprise, was hit in the head again. This was way too much for her nerves. She fell down painfully on the stone floor and was out cold. 


	2. Chocolate, Classes, and Competitions

As Bree walked up to her dormitory, she couldn't help but worry that Belle was going to ruin the whole plan. She just didn't have the ambition and patience to go through with this, Bree thought. She continued walking up the stairs, letting her instinct take her to her dormitory. Luckily, she had heard a prefect telling the Slytherins the new password, so she was able to get in easily. The Slytherin Common Room was very cold. It had a very large fireplace, but that could only help so much. Every thing was decked out with green or silver, with large tapastries hanging on the wall, depicting a snake biting a lion. 

Bree slowly made her way up to her dormitory, tired from the day. She went into the sixth year dormitory and went to the bed which had her trunk at the bottom of it. There were five other beds, but Bree was the only one in there yet. 

Bree changed and crawled into bed, wondering what her first class was tomorrow and when she will be able to speak to her father. It was with these thoughts that she fell into a sound sleep. 

Something was on her cheek ..no wait ..the thing was slapping her! ..she wasn't laying on hard stone ..voices ..she heard a voice.. 

An eyelash fluttered, then both her eyelids opened, but closed immediatly. The room she was in was bright. It burned her eyes. She tried sitting up but gave up immediatly when an unbearing pain shot through her skull. 

"Are you okay?" At the sound of another person, Belle's eyes flew open. Her injured mind took in her surroundings at once. She was in a small room, and she was laying on a old sofa. Several candles were lit in the room, and a large fire was blazing in the fire place. Her eyes landed on the man sitting in front of her. He was looking at her with great concern, his hazel eyes shinned with curiosity. He had dirty blonde hair, and was wearing plain blue robes. Belle focused her honey colored eyes on to his, and she began to read his mind. Suddenly, information flew at her ..his name, who he was, what he was doing, and something else ..he was different .. 

"Are you alright?" The man repeated his question again. Belle snapped out of her trance immediately, and quickly placed her dazed expression with one that showed nothing. 

Darn he broke eye contact ..he was fun to read .. 

"I- Yes…I'm alright…just a horrible headache." She sat up this time, ignoring how much her brain was protesting. Her father would have murdered her if he saw her talking to a stranger while showing weakness. 

The man's face reddened. "Well see, about that headache, I'm terribly sorry, it was my fault, I didn't see you," Belle wasn't listening to him apologize though. 

"You're a professor," she said quietly. 

"Ah ..yes I am. I teach Defense Against the Dark Arts. My name is Remus Lupin. May I ask yours? I have never seen you at the school." 

"I'm a exchange student," she said painfully. Both of hands were rubbing her temples, trying to ease the pain in her head. 

/Uuurrrg!!! My bloody head's going to split! / 

"And ..my name .." she was having talking because her mind was in too much pain to tell her bloody mouth what to say. But suddenly, a vision of her father's disappointed face flashed in her head, and conjuring all the power she had, she stood up, and though deathly pale, stood firmly on the ground. 

"My name is Annabelle Allen. I'm terribly sorry for the trouble Professor Lupin." 

Hastily, Lupin stood up also. "Miss Allen, are you quite sure you are all right? Would you like me to take you to the nurse?" Belle waved her hand in protest. 

"No, no sir I will be fine, but please could you show me the way to the Gryffindor common rooms? That's where I was looking for until I was knocked down." 

Concern still showed on his face, but he answered with a smile. "Of course. But here, take this Honeyduke chocolate. It will help you stay on your feet." He took out a wrapped chocolate bar out of his robes, and handed to her. She smiled. 

/Chocolate ..my favorite ..too bad we never got to have it ..father would definitely disapprove of me eating it…but well…what he doesn't know can't hurt him./ 

"Thank you, sir," she said politely, and took the chocolate with guilty hands. He answered her with a smile. Holding one of her arms to help her balance, Lupin led her down to Gryffindor common rooms. 

He knew the full moon was only a few days away, and he had just become aware of the fact that he had no more of his Wolfbane potion. And he knew what that meant. He would have to ask Snape to make him more. Great. Snape would love that. Deciding that it should be done sooner than later, he banged open the door with unnecessary force, and was shocked to hear a small scream then a body of a girl falling right in front of him. Cursing himself and his luck, he carefully carried the girl into his room. She had a rather large and ugly purple bruise swelling on her forehead, and she seemed to have passed out. Now he had done it. The student would probably be scared of him forever… 

Now, he saw this exchange student looked as though she was going to drop dead any second. Her black hair was damp with sweat, and her face was unhealthily pale. Her breathing was uneven, and she was leaning a lot of her weight on Lupin. 

Moony had never felt so horrible in his whole life. 

They came to a halt in front of the Fat Lady, and he asked her one more time if she would like to see the nurse. She answered with a no again, and saying a thank you, disappeared behind the painting. 

Belle was not in a good condition. She had never damaged her head to hurt so much, and she had no idea why it was being so stubbornly painful. It will just have to be dealt with. She cannot become ill now, her sister needed her to carry out the plan. Cursing all doors and stone statues in the world, she dragged herself up the staircase and into the 6th years girls dormitory. Ignoring all the Gryffindor girls who were trying to talk to her, she fell onto her bed and was in a deep slumber before she even hit the pillow. 

Potions Belle woke up the next morning feeling extremely ill. Her head still felt as though needles had been stabbed into it, and she couldn't seem to use any of her telekinetic powers. 

Damn that Professor… 

Muttering curses, she got up and dragged her self into the bathroom to refresh her self. All the other girls in her dormitory were still deep asleep. Good, she was early. That meant she got the bathroom all to herself. It would take a long time for her to fix her appearance. She didn't need a mirror to know that she looked just as worse as she felt. 

Thirty-five minutes later, she came out looking perfect. Her pale face was replaced by her original tanned skin, her eyes were no longer bloodshot, and her hair flowed down her back in neat waves. 

No one could tell that it was all fake. 

Praise the lord for magical makeup .. 

The girls were still asleep. Moving silently, she gathered up her books and quills for that days class. 

I better hurry up. Father and I are suppose to talk before the day starts .. 

Looking one last time to make sure that everyone was still asleep, she collected her belongings and headed down stairs and to the Great Hall. 

Belle picked at her food grumpily. 

Porridge ..great ..I HATE porridge ..I bet Bree's in heaven right now ..it's her favorite food .. 

She looked at her schedule. Potions was her first class. She snorted in disgust. Just her luck. Her worst subject on her first day and she had it with Bree. She knew with no doubt that Bree will be showing off. Giving an evil glare at a pair of 1st year girls who were giggling too loud, she picked up her bag and marched gracefully out of the Great Hall, fully aware that most of the male population had their eyes on her. 

She smirked. If there was one thing she was definitely more confident about than Bree was boys. She also knew without looking that her sister was rolling her eyes. 

After breakfast, she did not go to straight to Potions, but went quickly up to her dormitory. Now all the girls had gone down to breakfast, and she was the only one in the room. She cleared her mind and tried to sense any humans anywhere near the girl's dormitory, but found no one. She rushed to her bed, and pulled out her trunk. Tapping her it lightly with her wand, she withdrew from it a round, crystal ball that had been carefully wrapped in soft cloth. 

However, it was no ordinary globe. It was the shade of deep purple, and it showed it's true abilities only to its master. Belle smiled slightly. This was her most treasured possession in the world. Her father had given it to her when he sensed her talents in the field of mind reading. With this, she could contact the mind of anyone she wished to speak with, she could also see them or anything she desired to witness, she could many times see the future of certain people. 

Checking one more time to make sure that no one was near, she wrapped her hand gently around the globe and whispered, "Revealintis!" The globe began to change from deep purple to dark red. It began to vibrate slightly, and with the swish of her hand, it levitated it self to that it was hovering in front of Belle. 

/My Lord, it is your daughter, Belle. I await your commands. / 

There was silence in her mind for some time, before the cold voice of her father filled her head. 

_ Ah…Belle I was expecting to hear from you. How is the plan working out so far? _

/My Lord, I have been successful at tricking the Hat. It placed me in Gryffindor, and Bree is in Slytherin, as we planned. / 

_ Good. Have you met Potter? _

/Yes My Lord. He and his friends came and talked to me. / 

_ You must get close to them. Get them to trust you. They have soft hearts. You can easily deceive them. _

/Yes My Lord. / 

_ Belle, has something happened? Your connection with me is very faint. You have not damaged your mind? _

Damn …father never missed a thing 

/It is nothing serious. I did not sleep well, and a slight headache has crept up on me. It has already improved greatly. / 

I will be damned if I tell him the truth…he will probably lecture me again .. 

_ You must be more careful in the future. You abilities are very valuable, your mind is probably the only thing about you that is useful. Now go. I have no instructions. Keep on giving me daily reports, and do not make any more clumsy mistakes! _

His voice was gone. Belle snapped her eyes open again. Her globe was still levitating in front of her, now deep purple again. Someone was coming up the stairs! She could hear two girls chatting and laughing. 

She wrapped her crystal ball carefully with the cloth and placed it in her trunk, and at that same moment, two figures walked into the room. 

It was the mudblood, and definitely another Weasley. 

Do they all have hair that red? 

"Oh, hello. I didn't know you were in here." Hermione walked over to her. Belle put on a innocent smile. 

"I left my schedule in here." 

She hopped that that was it was a good enough of an excuse. 

Hermione smiled. "I left my potions book in here, too. We better hurry up. We have Potions first and if you're late, Snape will take points off no doubt." Belle smiled, muttered a thanks, and walked out of the room, briefly glancing at the Weasley girl. 

Ahh…that must be Ginny Weasley. Well, she will be useful later. 

After Belle left the room, Ginny spoke up. "She's a bit odd don't you think?" 

Hermione, who was searching for her book, looked up from under her bed. "Odd? What you mean?" 

"Well, she reminds me of someone ..I can't quite remember, but her and that other girl give me shivers every time I see them." 

"Oh Ginny, you must be imagining it. Belle is really quite nice. And she doesn't talk much. As for the other girl who's in Slytherin, I think we need to worry more about her. Now come on. We're going to be late for our first class." Flashing Ginny a reassuring smile, she took the redhead's hand and pulled her out of the dormitory. 

RRRRIIIINNNGGG!!!!!!!!! 

CRAP!!!! 

Belle was running as fast as she can down to the dungeons, but obviously, she was going to be late. This was not good. She had gotten lost AGAIN, and had ended up all the way on the 5th floor, which was 10 minutes away from the Potions classroom. Cursing her luck, she sprinted down faster, and just when the bell stopped ringing, she slammed the door open, and immediately wished she hadn't. 

Every student in the room had turned their head to hers, and she suddenly realized that her cheeks were red and her hair messy. 

/Great… I have just ruined my image of a calm and mysterious girl. / 

"Miss Allen, if you are done breaking my door, kindly seat yourself in a desk." She turned immediately to the front of the class room and saw a pale faced man with dark greasy hair. Regaining her calmness, she walked sat down next to a round face boy. 

Her sister was sitting at the table to her right, and she silently stole a look at her sister. Bree was sitting next to a pale- faced boy with light blonde hair. The sisters made eye contact for a split second, but turned away when their professor began speaking. 

"Now, I am aware that this, Miss Allen and Miss Calypso, is your first class here. However, that does not mean you get special privileges such as arriving late for class," Snape stared down at Belle. She felt her face flush with anger. 

"Nor will you get extra help during class. I will not give offer you any additional aid with your potions. If you fall behind, I expect that you go and catch up by yourself. Now if we are cleared on that, we can begin class." Without even waiting to hear what the two girls would say, Snape turned his back to the class and began to scribble down notes for that day's class. 

Belle took out her quill and parchment like everyone else, and begin to copy down what Snape was writing. However, at the same time she was also communicating with her sister. 

/What do you think of our new teacher Bree? /   
_ 'I think there's only one word to describe him. He's a git.' _   
Belle smiled. Well, they have finally agreed on something.   
/I think father said he was a Deatheater, but he has gone to Dumbledore's side now. /   
_ 'Well Lucius told father that he wanted to rejoin and become faithful again. However, there's defintely doubts, and I think we should keep on eye on him.' _   
/Hmm well he's awefully snobbish. Acting like he's the best potion master in the world when I know fully well that you know more about potions than he does. /   
Now it was Bree's turn to smile.   
_ 'Well…that was nice of you…but do try to keep your temper down. If he takes points off you, which he is known for doing, just lay down.' _   
/Fine. But you- / 

Her conversation with her sister was broken by someone poking her arm. With a slightly annoyed look, she turned and saw that it was the boy who was sitting next to her. 

"Hi, my name is Neville Longbottom." Smiling, he stuck his hand out. 

"Belle Allen." She knew who this boy was immediately. His parents had been tortured with the Crucio curse. The name Longbottom was mentioned once or twice by some of the other Deatheaters. Suddenly, Belle felt extremely sympathetic for this boy. 

"Are you very good at potions? I'm horrible. Gryffindor always gets points taken off because of me." Belle laughed. "Oh no, potions is my worst subject. I have never brewed a perfect potion in my life!" She knew this was a lie, but she truly did not fancy potions. Besides, she wanted to make this boy feel a little better. 

He was definitely afraid of Snape, she thought, and he wasn't lying about himself being horrible at potions either. 

"Well, maybe we can help each other." They exchanged smiles and set to work. 

OooooOOoooOOOooo 

Belle was not happy, in fact she was furious. She stomped out of the dungeons, wishing she could slam the door shut, and walked toward her room shaking with anger. 

"I hate him I hate him I hate him!" She muttered under her breath. She had just experienced the worst hour and half of her life. Now, she didn't just hate potions. She despised it with all her heart. 

Of all the potions in the whole entire world, Snape had chose for them to brew the truth potion. The only potion that Belle was not able to make. 

_ Thirty minutes earlier... _

"Longbottom!" The greasy haired man had yelled. Neville jumped. "Y-yes sir?" he stuttered. 

"Tell me, what is the main ingredient used in the truth potion and why?" Neville turned pale. Belle knew that Snape knew Neville did not know. He was doing this on purpose! 

"I suppose you don't know. PUT YOUR HAND DOWN MISS GRANGER! Now, that's 10 points from Gryffindor." 

Neville looked down at his shoes. The Slytherin side was chuckling with laughter. 

/He's ashamed of himself ..Snape ..he's not fair! / 

Without really knowing what she was doing, without even thinking of what her actions might mean, she said loudly, "Professor, I don't think that was very fair of you." 

The room suddenly got quiet. For the second time that day, all eyes were on Belle again. The Gryffindors looked at her as though she just asked for her death wish, and the Slytherins looked as though Christmas was here early. 

"What did you say?" he turned around and glared at her with his cold eyes. Had it been any other student, they would have probably either be shaking with fear, or shaking with fear so much that they fainted. 

Well, Belle wasn't Voldemort's daughter for nothing. She looked at Snape straight in the eyes, and curved her lips a tiny bit to her right, so that she was sneering back at him. This took the potion teacher by surprise. 

He definutely is not used to people sneering back at him…well he has met his challenge now! 

"I said, Professor, that I don't think it was fair of you to take points off from Gryffindor." Out of the corner of her eyes, she caught her sister shaking her head. 

"Miss Allen, let me make this clear to you. I am the teacher, not you, therefore, I can take points off from anyone I want to. Now get back to work!" he barked. However, Belle wasn't going to let him off that easily. 

"Sir, there was other students who knew the answer to your question. Surely, you can accept their answer. Or are you just trying to pick on Mr. Longbottom?" Her voice had a large hint of sarcasm, and with the way her right eyebrow was lifted, any fool could see that she was insulting the professor. 

Snape looked as though he wanted to smack her, but then, he smiled…quiet scarily. 

"Well, since you seem to be quite bold. Why don't YOU answer my question than? Hmm?" Now it was Snape's turn to sneer. He had his arms crossed in front of his chest, and Belle knew, that if she did not answer correctly, she was going to be in trouble. 

/Bree! Bree help me! /   
_'Tsk tsk Belle. You brought this upon yourself' _   
/Bree! Come on! I had to defend the boy! Please! He's going to kill me if I don't answer him! /   
Belle was getting a little nervous now. She still kept eye contact with the slimy git, but she didn't know the answer! Unless her sister helped her, she was dead.   
"Well Miss Allen? Can't talk so much now can you?" The Slytherins laughed.   
/BREEE!!!!!!!! / _ 'ALRIGHT! Calm DOWN! It's dragon blood! _

"It's dragon blood!" she shouted. Snape looked taken back .The Slytherins weren't laughing now. 

_ 'It numbs your brain so that it can't control what your saying'_ Bree informed her in her mind. 

"It numbs your brain so that you can not control what you are saying." Snape looked like he was about to break something. 

Belle crossed her arms in front of her chest, leaned back lightly against her chair, and smirked. 

She knew what Snape was thinking now. She could sense it. Half of him just wanted to blast her mouth off her face, but the other half was telling him he might get in trouble for doing that. She was going to take advantage of her mind reading skills. 

"Professor, standing there wishing you could blast my mouth off will not help you feel any better." The look on Snape's face was unforgettable. He looked like a 500 pound weight had suddenly dropped on his head. He narrowed his eyes, but did not say anything back. Instead, he turned around and wrote down the ingredients needed for the potion. He turned around and saw that everyone was still staring at him. "GET TO WORK!" he barked, and several people jumped out of their seats. 

Belle, however, looked as though she had just won an award. 

/Thank you Bree! I owe you big time. / _ 'Yea yea your lucky I saved your butt.' _ /Now, since you have already began to help me, can you keep on doing it? You know very well that I was never able to brew the truth potion! I can't bear for Snape to take points off mine and I know he would unless it was perfect.'/ Belle asked Bree.   
_'Fine, I will just give you directions, and all you have to do is follow them. There's now way you can make a mistake.' _ Her sister said, begrudgingly. 

Belle worked silently, listening carefully to her sister's orders. Every now and then, she would give Neville helpful hints, and in about an hour, both of their potions were finished. It was clear, with a light shade of pink. Turning slightly to the right, she quickly flashed a smile at Bree.   
/Thanks! / _ 'You owe me.' _

She looked to her right, and saw that Neville's potion was the same color as hers. "You did it! Good job!" He smiled sheepishly at her. "I wouldn't have been able to if you hadn't helped me. Thanks." And for once, Belle's smile was not fake. 

She was going to start pouring her potion into her vile when she realized that Snape was standing next to her cauldron. He stirred it, and eyed it with disgust. "Your color is wrong. 20 points from Gryffindor, oh and another 20 for helping Longbottom." He turned away, leaving Belle frozen to the ground. 

She could not believe what he had just did, 40 points off and they had done nothing! She turned and saw him praising Bree. "Excellent potion Miss Calypso! 10 points to Slytherin." She could not believe this! Bree and her potions were exactly alike! Same color, same texture, everything! 

"It's okay Belle. He always takes points off Gryffindors. I'm sure the others really don't care any more. Losing points in Potion is hardly something to mourn over," Neville said. 

But not even Neville's words made her feel any better. Hands slightly shaking, she poured the rest of her potion in the vile. 

!!!!! 

_ Earlier that same morning. _

It took forever for Bree to wake up on the first day of school. She was not a morning person, and without her usual two cups of coffee in the morning, she was dead to the world. 

Her internal alarm clock woke her up at 7:00 on the dot. She was the last one awake since it took her hardly anytime to get ready in the mornings, as she didn't need twenty minutes just to apply makeup. She proceeded to get ready, making sure she looked half-way decent before she left. Her blonde hair was slightly messy, and her eyes looked bloodshot, but she shrugged and went out the door. Nothing caffeinne couldn't fix. She talked to none of the other girls, and none of the other girls talked to her. 

As she made her way done to the Great Hall, ignoring everybody, she couldn't help but wonder how her sister's first meeting with their father was going. Sometimes, she was jealous of her sister's ability to talk to her father anytime she wished, but quickly got over it as she remembered just what her father thought of Belle, which was not very good. 

She walked into the Great Hall and sat at the far end of the Slytherin table, where no one else sat. She quickly drank her coffee, and her eyes started to feel lighter. When she was more awake, she looked down and grinned. Porridge! She loved porridge. She poured tons of brown sugar into the bowl and stirred. 

After she wolfed down the bowl (with seconds, too) she glanced down at her schedule. 

Wow, she thought, it was her lucky day. First porridge, and now Potions first thing! She must have pleased the gods somehow… 

She felt everybody's stares turn to the door, so she looked to. She rolled her eyes. It was her sister walking out the door. Her sister was quite the little… she didn't finish that comment, as she knew she shouldn't think that about her sister. 

She noticed that most of the kids were leaving so she grabbed her bookpack and left the Great Hall. 

!   
Potions was fun, in an evil-sibling sort of way. Her sister had stood up to the teacher, Snape, and in her opinion, Snape won. It was an easy enough Potion, or at least in her mind. She didn't know how anyone could screw it up. Of course, many students, even adults, thought differently, but she didn't know, nor care.

She glanced down at her schedule to see that she had Transfiguration next, only without her sister. She glanced around the hall to see if she knew anyone around. She saw the Malfoy boy, and cringed. It was her goal to spy on Malfoy to see where his loyalties lie, and if her father found out what she had said to him yesterday, she would be in for it. So to repair the damage, she decided to try to make amends to the boy. She picked up her pace, and soon she was directly behind him.

"Hey, you!" she said to him.

He turned around and then sneered. "Oh, it's you. What do you want?"

She ignored the urge to punch him, and put on a sickly sweet smile. "I wanted to say sorry for what I said to you yesterday. I was tired and in a bad mood from the long journey."

He glared at her suspiciously. "Why should I forgive you? It's not like you're worthy of my friendship."

Bree's temper was starting to flare, but still she ignored the urge to hurt the boy in front of her as bad as possible. Still smiling, she said, "How can I prove to you that I am sorry and worthy of your friendship?"

Draco looked thoughtful for a minute, which Bree took as a good sign. "Let me think about it during Transfiguration. If I don't hurry, I'm going to be late." He walked off, not bothering to wait for a reply. Inwardly, Bree cheered. He was easy to manipulate. Almost too easy to be worthy of being a supporter of the Dark Lord.

She walked to Transfiguration with a grin that was too hard to conceal.

!   
Transfiguration class was boring. It was taught by a strict old lady who was the same one who sorted them the day before. It had been simple since it was mostly just review, and Bree had almost fell asleep. She was anxious to hear Draco's response, so right after the bell rang, she quickly caught up to him.

"So, did you think about it?" she asked.

He didn't even turn to look at her when he responded. "Yes, I have figured it out. If you beat me at a duel, then I will realize that you are truly worthy of my friendship."

She beamed up at him. "And if I beat you, will you forget the comment I said yesterday?"

"Yes. That is to say, _ if _ you beat me. And I doubt you will. My parents have taught me well. Meet me tonight, midnight, in the trophy room." Bree feigned a look of anxiety, muttered something about "practice" and scuttered away.

!  
When she was out of earshot, she breathed a sigh of relief. It would be easy to beat him… She had a reputation among her father's most trusted Deatheaters, which didn't include Malfoy, of being one of the best, if not the best, dueler in the world. Of course, she still had to act like it was difficult to beat him. She didn't need him to get suspicious of just where she had learn some of the more "questionable" curses. She also need to find her sister and tell her the news, and also find out what her father had said.

She spotted her sister leaving a room she didn't know, and spoke to her in her mind.

/Belle! Belle! Over here, in the corner! I need to talk to you!/

Belle's blank expression did not change, and Bree started to wonder if Belle even heard her. But right when Belle passed her, Belle quickly folded into the shadows just like Bree was.

"What do you want?" she asked quickly, looking around them uncertainly. "We aren't suppose to know eachother!"

Bree ignored the last comment. "What did father say this morning?"

"Oh nothing, just stick to the plan. Could you get to the point? I have a splitting headache!"

Bree looked at Belle weirdly. "Why do you have a headache?"

Belle looked around, trying to mask her look of guiltiness, but Bree caught it. "What did you do?" Bree asked, angrily.

"Mind your own business! Now what did you _want?_"

"I have a duel tonight with Draco and midnight in the Trophy room. First of all, I have no idea where the trophy room is, and second of all, I need you to come and make sure no one barges in on us. You can use my invisibility cloak."

Belle looked at her warily. "What do I get out of this?"

Bree looked disgusted. "You owe me with Potions, remember?"

Belle looked crestfallen. "Yes, yes, I remember. I'll find out where the Trophy room is. Meet me right here tonight at 11:45, and you can give me the invisibility cloak, that father deemed you worthy of, and not me, and I'll show you where the trophy room is."

"Are you still bitter about me getting the invisibility cloak and not you? Geez, it was not like a tough decision or any-"

"Sod off!" Belle said angrily. She turned around and stomped away.

!  
A good thing about being a Slytherin, Bree thought, was that no one questions where you are going. Bree doubted that Belle got away from the Gryffindors as easily as Bree from the Slytherins, Bree thought, smugly.

She arrived at the meeting spot, right next to a picture of a Dragon flying above a lake, at exactly 11:45. Belle was no where to be seen. Great, late again…

It was a minute later that Belle arrived.

"You're late," Bree said, annoyed.

"Only a minute! Do you want to know where the trophy room is or not?"

"Yes, yes." Bree handed Belle the cloak, which Belle put on quickly.

"Come on, it's this way."

Bree followed the sound of Belle's feet for five minutes until they stopped right in front of a door. Bree, assuming that this was the trophy room, opened the door and walked in. Draco was already there.

"Good, you're here. Are you ready?" Bree nodded. "Good, lets make it quick." He said, confidently. Bree just glared at him. "On my count… 3…2…1!"

It was over before it even hardly began.

"EXPELLIARMUS!" Draco yelled.

Bree dodged it easily. "LOCOMOTER MORTIS!" Bree yelled back. The curse's aim was true, but Draco could still use his arms. Bree wished she could just end it quickly, but she had to give Draco a chance.

"STUPEFY!" was the curse that came from Draco.

Again, Bree dodged it easily. Without thinking, she yelled out "OMPOHINO!" This curse was a version of the stupefying curse, the only difference being that the person could only be awaken by the wand that cursed them in the first place. It was usually considered Dark Magic and frowned upon.

Draco didn't even know what hit him. He collapsed onto the floor, and Bree heard Belle gasped when she realized what curse had been used. Bree's troubles were further deepened when Belle let out another gasp and cried out, "Someone's coming!"


End file.
